The only choice
by birthofthecool
Summary: Just a little  and hopefully amusing  story for anime fans and fan-boys and -girls in general


Author's ramblings:

This story was done in good humour, please take it as that, there's absolutely no offence indented.

Also, this story would probably be considered NG-17 for profanity in the US of A.

So, if you are sensitive to this, there are a few wilder expressions in this text.

I'd say nothing to worry about, but then again, I could never understand American sensitivities in the first place.

Disclaimer: I own neither Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor it's characters.

* * *

Disgusted he used the remote to mute the TV.

"Shit! I just can't believe they're still arguing about this. This should really be old news by now."

He muttered angrily to himself.

"Who'd still be interested in this stuff anyway?

"What is that about, honey?"

His wife asked from the kitchen, where she was preparing the kid's lunch.

"Ach! I was just watching TV and came upon this Anime cable channel, the one you forced me to add to our pay-tv channels. For the kids you said."

"Oh yes, I **do** indeed remember. Just the part about **forcing you to add**, I don't remember that."

"Of course, you wouldn't" He mumbled quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing! Just kidding, of course."

She leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

"What are you insinuating here? I did **not **force you to add the anime channel, you idiot.

I just told you that it might be a good idea."

"Yes, you are right; I just wanted to rile you a little bit."

"You and your friends watch it half the time they visit. Three grownup men watching children's cartoon all evening!"

"Darling, I really was joking. Don't take it so serious."

She sighed, crossing her arms before her body.

"I know, I know. I just don't want to feel like I'm forcing anything onto you."

He stood up from the couch and walked over to his precious, beautiful spouse.

Gently wrapping his arms around her slender body, he pulled her to him.

He tenderly kissed her forehead, before he continued down to her lips via kissing her eyes and the tip of her nose.

"You...worry...too... much...about...stuff...like this."

He told her, alternating between word and kiss.

"Don't be so sensitive."

She rested her head against his shoulder, cherishing his embrace.

"You're right, of course. It's just, when you hear all the time how overbearing and domineering, you've been as a kid... I just don't want you to think about me like this ever again."

He had to suppress a chuckle, while pulling her even closer to him.

"You know, you boss me around sometimes, but I don't mind, usually I deserve it.

And you know, they say one does mellow with age."

"Hey mister, now you're implying that I'm old? You want to add a little danger to your life?"

She tried to look angry, but couldn't manage for long.

"Anyway, why don't you tell me what you were grumping about?"

„Shouldn't we concentrate on the cooking?"

„Nah, the vegetables need a few more minutes and I just popped a few fish fingers into the oven. You may enlighten me, what has been bothering you, milord?"

„Well, like I said Mylady, I watched the Anime channel and there was this discussion forum or critics table or something, I don't know really.

In simple terms, a bunch of men and women discussing anime related stuff.

And you won't believe it, they dig out something as old as Neon Genesis Evangelion and midway between discussing metatheory and other fanwank BS, like _"Is the fifth song of the second soundtrack CD meant to emphasize the loneliness of the character",_ they suddenly start arguing about wether Shinji really fell for Asuka.

Then they went on about who was the better fit for him Asuka, or Rei or perhaps Misato, some even argued for Kaworu."

"And that's what got you so pissed?"

"Yeah, stupid I know. But this stuff is so meaningless and unnecessary.

I mean imagine? With Rei? That would have been like doing your mom or mother.

And with Misato it's basically the same thing, older sister and mother figure.

I really don't get where these people are coming from.

It's like arguing for Leia to choose Luke in Star Wars, instead of Han, no matter if she was his frigging sister.

Or Chris and Meg getting it on in "Family Guy," really where do those people get these ideas from?"

His wife was openly grinning now, with an amused sparkle in her eyes.

"Schatz, you know they are all a bunch of hentai perverts. You know how many doujins and mangas are out there with incestuous relationships. They are into stuff like that."

"Yeah, a demented gang of psychos, that's what they are…"

"If you get so angry about this, you are almost as bad as them"

"Yeah, you are probably right, besides..."

He looked deep into her radiant blue eyes.

"...As if there ever was any other possible choice but lovely, fiery, beautiful and sexy Asuka.

Intelligent, brave and loyal redhead and the best wife and mother I could imagine."

His wife returned his look, her light blue eyes gazing deep into his dark blue.

She leaned forward to him, until her lips were barely one or two inches from his and said with a very husky and seductive voice.

"And don't you ever forget it, Shinji-kun!"

Before she started kissing him hungrily.

* * *

A.N.

I want to say once more, that I'm only joking; I've done all the stuff the fans do in this story myself.

I just think it is okay to make fun of oneself from time to time.


End file.
